Not Again
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF Sequel to "Yes, Master." Lily decides to test her theory that it was her leather jacket, not Porcupongo's quills, that were responsible for her change in behavior one more time. This doesn't bode well for a certain red ranger. Contains slight Caly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: After contemplating the idea, I decided to do a sequel of sorts to "Yes, Master." There is also a brief mentioning of another one-shot of mine, "Superstition."**

**Not Again**

It was their day off, and Theo found Casey rummaging through the contents of Lily's closet. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation, which was evident by the way he approached cautiously.

"Uh, Case…what are you doing?" the blue ranger asked.

Without even bothering to turn around, the red ranger replied, "Looking for Lil's leather jacket."

The jaguar wondered what in the world would possess the tiger to be looking for the cheetah's leather jacket. _Are you planning on wearing it or something, Casey?_

"Why are you looking for her jacket?"

"To burn it."

"What?!"

Casey finally halted his search to look at his teammate face-to-face. Theo saw a somewhat desperate look in his leader's brown eyes.

"That thing's…_evil_!" the red ranger said whispering the last word.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"No, really. Think about it, T. First, when Lily put it on, she refused to help us work. When Fran put it on, she instantaneously became really bossy, which isn't like her at all. Then, when Lily put it on a second time, I became her personal masseuse."

Theo grabbed Casey by the shoulders, shook him a little bit, and looked him straight in his eyes.

"I know you're superstitious Case, but read my lips. It was Porcupongo's quill that made Lily act differently, _not_ her jacket!"

The red ranger shook himself free, and resumed his quest to find Lily's leather jacket. After going through every hanger in the closet, the tiger still didn't find what he was looking for.

"Where is it? It's not in here," Casey commented.

"Looking for this?" a female voice asked.

Casey turned around to see a certain yellow ranger standing on the upper level of the loft with her hands on her hips. It was then that Casey realized with dread that she was wearing her leather jacket. That would certainly explain why he couldn't find it in her closet.

"What?! No! Don't be ridiculous! I was just—" the red ranger started to say.

"He was just going to burn it. Weren't you Case?" the blue ranger added, pulling the tiger in front of him, and giving him a slight nudge forward.

"What?! Hey!" Casey exclaimed in full-fledged panic mode. He turned his head towards a smirking Theo and mouthed the word 'traitor' to him.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the red ranger and crept towards him in a fashion not unlike a predator stalks its prey. Theo took several strides backwards and watched on from the sidelines quite amused as well as quite glad that it wasn't him in Casey's shoes.

"Is that so? Am I correct to assume then that _you_ had been going through _my_ things _without_ my permission?" the cheetah questioned.

"Uh…going through your things isn't how I would choose to phrase it," Casey responded nervously.

"Then how would _you_ choose to phrase it?" Lily asked poking the red ranger roughly in the chest upon saying the word 'you.'

"I…I…" Casey said as his lips quivered and his eyes registered glimpses of terror.

He backed away from Lily only to find that he had nowhere to go. After his back hit the wall of the closet, he was knocked off balance, and fell on his butt.

"Going somewhere?" Lily asked.

"No."

"No what?"

"Huh? I'm confused!"

"What are you supposed to call me?"

"Not again!"

"I said what are you supposed to call me?!"

"Master."

"Very good."

Theo was thoroughly entertained by seeing Casey so scared of Lily. He tried with all his might to hold in his laughter, at least until he could get out of earshot. A spectacle like this deserved to be seen by more than just him, so the blue ranger quietly crept away to find Fran and RJ.

"Now then, on your feet!" Lily commanded.

Casey didn't need to be told twice, as he was immediately upright standing before the yellow ranger.

"Go and fetch me a soda!" the yellow ranger instructed.

Casey scurried over to the refrigerator as though he were running a 100 meter dash. He opened the refrigerator door, grabbed the first soda he saw, and sprinted back to Lily who was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Here you go…Master," Casey said, handing the yellow ranger a soda.

The word 'Master,' when referring to Lily, still felt weird. It didn't exactly seem to roll off his tongue.

"What is this?! I don't _do_ diet! Are you _implying_ something?!" the cheetah said as she swatted the canned diet beverage out of the red ranger's hands.

It fell to the floor with such force that it exploded and squirted all over the place, the red ranger getting the brunt of the spray.

"Great! Look at this mess! What are you waiting for?! Clean it up!" Lily demanded.

"Right away, Master."

Casey left in such a hurry, that he slipped, slid, and almost fell on the spilled soda. He quickly returned with a bunch of towels. The red ranger dropped to his knees, and proceeded to wipe up the mess with the towels. Upon finishing the task, he rose to his feet.

"All done, Master," the red ranger said.

"What do you want from me, a medal? Now go get me a soda, and it better not be diet this time!" Lily shouted.

As Casey went to the refrigerator for a second time, Theo, Fran, and RJ were just now entering the loft. They were careful not to be seen or heard by Lily.

"Here you go, Master," the tiger said handing a non-diet soda to the cheetah.

"Did he just call her 'Master'?" Fran whispered to Theo.

The blue ranger wasn't going to risk Lily hearing him lest she start barking orders at him, so he gave an affirmative nod instead.

"Open it for me!" the yellow ranger barked.

"Yes, Master. Right away, Master." Casey replied taking the soda back from Lily, popping the top, and handing it back to her.

After taking one very long swig of the soda, the sound of her swallowing was quite pronounced given the current state of tranquility in the loft. Casey shuddered when he noticed that Lily was heading over to RJ's recliner. Surely she wouldn't, would she?

"Uh…Lily, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Casey said as Lily's gluteus maximus hovered above the cushion of the recliner.

"Master!" the yellow ranger reminded.

"Master."

The red ranger put a hand over his eyes, and closed them both for good measure. He was still sticky from the soda that had misted him. No doubt he would need to take a shower, but he couldn't exactly do that now, what with him having to be at his _Master's_ constant beck and call.

RJ decided to make his presence known. He wasn't superstitious either. Besides, jacket or not, _nobody_ sits in his recliner! He stood up and walked over to his recliner as a man on a mission.

"What do you think you're doing? That is _my _chair!" RJ exclaimed.

Lily stood up from the chair, stared down the wolf master, and folded her arms over her chest not impressed by RJ's well…she wasn't exactly sure whether it was courage or stupidity.

"Oh really? I don't see your name on it!" the yellow ranger countered.

Casey removed the hand from his eyes, and opened his right eye first. Seeing that the coast was clear, and someone else was subjected to the wrath of a leather jacket clad Lily, he opened his left eye as well.

"Are you forgetting that _I_ am _your_ master? Now step away from the recliner!" the Pai Zhuq Master instructed.

Lily unfolded her arms, and leisurely strolled over to RJ. She had no problem getting in his face. In fact, their noses were a mere centimeter away from touching they were so close.

"There you go telling me what to do again," the cheetah remarked.

"I'm not telling what not to do again. But it's not entirely incorrect that what I'm not telling you isn't what you don't want me to not say to you." RJ replied.

Lily arched her eyebrows in confusion and was working out in her head what exactly it was that RJ had just said to her.

Casey noticed that Lily was distracted. Now was as good a time as any to try to get that cursed jacket off of the yellow ranger. The tiger grabbed the cheetah around the waist and hoisted her into the air. Next, he draped her over his shoulder. Then, he made his way over to the training mat.

Lily balled her hands into fists, and repeatedly pounded on the red ranger's back all the while screaming, "Put me down right this instant!"

The red ranger gently laid the yellow ranger on the training mat. He proceeded to tickle her. She started to laugh proving the theory that leather jacket clad wearing Lily was emotionless null and void.

"Stop it! That's an order!" the cheetah said in between fits of laughter.

Lily wasn't about to go down without a fight. She wasted no time returning the favor and tickling Casey. Neither was letting up, and their laughter echoed throughout the loft. RJ was now flanked by both Fran and Theo.

"What if I refuse?" Casey asked as he continued to tickle the yellow ranger.

"That's not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to say 'Yes, Master,' remember?" Lily asked as she wasn't letting up when it came to tickling Casey.

The two were now lying on top of one another as they tickled. The rangers rolled around alternating who was on top on several different occasions. At times, they nearly rolled right off the training mat.

Currently, Casey was on top. He had grabbed a hold of Lily's wrists, and pinned them to her sides. His face was millimeters away from her. The two of them were practically nose grazing. Blue eyes met brown.

Theo had seen enough. He wasn't going to be just a bystander anymore. The blue ranger stepped forward.

"I'd hate to ruin the moment, but you two should break it up. In case you haven't noticed, you have an audience!" Theo said gesturing to a half-hidden Fran and RJ.

Now that the moment was ruined, Lily returned to being 'the Queen of Mean.' She shoved the tiger off of her. She rose to her feet and walked over to the blue ranger.

"It's bad enough that RJ is always telling me what to do, but now you too, _blue boy_!" Lily said as she towered over Theo.

Once more, Casey tried to take advantage of Lily being distracted, and grabbed her jacket and started to pull it off her arms.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!" the yellow ranger ordered.

She couldn't believe that Casey was being so defiant! She was wearing the jacket for crying out loud!

Theo assisted Casey in pulling the jacket off Lily. Despite her best efforts to keep the jacket on, the red ranger and blue ranger managed to pull it off her.

"Guys, what are you doing with my jacket?" Lily asked the change in the tone of her voice evident.

Even though Theo and Casey both pulled Lily's jacket off, it was the red ranger who had it in his hands.

"I'm going to burn it," the red ranger said matter-of-factly.

"Burn it? Why?" the yellow ranger asked.

"Trust me, Lil. It's for your own good."

**The End**


End file.
